Còdigo Secreto
by KaryKC
Summary: Un humilde One-Shot dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas, Hiruma y Mamori. "Mamori aclara su relación con el Quarter Back del equipo de Saikyoudai, después de la desaparición de este mismo durante la primera mitad del partido contra los Enma Fires"
1. OS

**NOTA:** **Eyeshield 21** _no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos de personajes son de su respectivo autor, sin embargo, el desarrollo de este One-shot si lo es._

 ** _Este OneShot lo escribí después de terminar el anime, no he leído el manga, por lo tanto, una disculpa si no es coherente respecto al futuro, he leido diversos fics sobre las Universidades, pero no he tenido oportunidad de leer el manga, de antemano una disculpa :))_**

 ** _PD: Hay palabras "fuerte" "groseras" o como gusten llamarle debido a la personalidad de Hiruma, muchas de ellas, estan basadas en el doblaje latino_**

* * *

" **CÓDIGO SECRETO"**

Los murmullos de los espectadores se escuchaban aún dentro de los vestidores, las pruebas de sonido con los interlocutores en la cabina de control, el sonido de los silbatos de los árbitros e incluso se alcanzaban a escuchar algunas de las pisadas del equipo contrario que calentaba y practicaba antes del partido, el equipo perteneciente a la universidad Saikyoudai se encontraba en los vestidores preparándose para dicho evento que se realizaría en unos cuantos minutos.

Cierta joven de cabello largo y ligeramente castaño, con su ropa de entrenamiento, revisaba las ultimas anotaciones en su libreta mientras esperaba la salida de los jugadores de los vestidores interiores, no transcurrió mucho cuando aparecieron dichas personas con sus uniformes puestos, avanzaron hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la joven, quien alegremente los recibió.

—Bien chicos, finalmente ha llegado el día—expreso la manager

—¡He esperado este día desde hace tiempo! ¡No puedo esperar a salir al campo! —comentó el anterior jugador de los Dragones, Ikkyu Hosawa

—El día que me enfrentare a esa basura de nuevo —prosiguió el jugador más temido en el instituto, Agon Kongo

—¡No dejare que ofendas a Sena de esa manera! —regaño Mamori, recibiendo una mirada de indiferencia del sujeto

—Esa "basura" como dices, recuerda que te derroto en varias ocasiones Agon, así que abstente de ese tipo de comentarios, más que nadie debes de conocer la fuerza y voluntad de Sena —expreso Jumonji quien salió de ultimo de los vestidores alcanzando a escuchar parte de la conversación —Aunque él no esté presente, sigues cuidándolo como un niño, Anezaki —se dirigió a ella

—No puedo evitarlo, si fueras tú, también saldría en tu defensa, Jumonji-kun —a su respuesta la mano de él descanso en su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello un poco

—Te lo agradezco, Manager. Bien ¿Qué tal si calentamos afuera un poco? —sugirió a los otros integrantes, al recibir un "Sí" como respuesta, los miembros comenzaron a dejar el pasillo, no sin antes usar sus cascos y que algunos de ellos chocaran sus manos con la joven ojiazul

—Por cierto, Jumonji-kun, ¿ya llego? ¿Se sigue cambiando? —pregunto mirando a los vestidores

—Es lo que quería preguntar, yo fui el último en salir, creí que ya estaba afuera, ¿no has hablado con él? —ella negó levemente con la cabeza y del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón blanco sacó su celular y lo encendió

—Anoche hable con él sobre ciertas estrategias, pero solo eso, no me ha respondido a mis llamadas —

—Demonios, ¿Dónde se pudo meter? Justamente en este partido tenia que desaparecerse el maldito, bueno no importa, Agon pensó en ciertos movimientos en caso de que Hiruma no estuviese presente, supongo que tendremos que adaptarnos a lo que tenga en mente en lo que llega Hiruma, pero más vale que llegue en el segundo tiempo si queremos aplicar el plan que habíamos practicado todo este mes —recogió su casco y se lo coloco —Bien, aquí vamos, deséanos suerte, Manager —

—Estoy segura que lo lograrán, observare el partido desde las gradas, quede en verme con Suzuna y los demás —

—Muy bien, sigue intentando contactarte con Hiruma, por favor —dicho esto salió trotando hacia el campo de futbol, la joven volvió a revisar su celular e intento llamar al Quarter back del equipo por vigésima vez, pero resulto inútil, al parecer tenía apagado el aparato.

— _¿A dónde te fuiste Hiruma? —_

 _¡Bienvenidos al encuentro entre los equipos de la Universidad de Saikyoudai y la Universidad de Enma! A continuación, repasaremos los integrantes de los equipos y un breve resumen acerca del transcurso de estos maravillosos y poderosos equipos, un partido esperado por muchos de los aficionados, ya que veremos en acción de nuevo a antiguos integrantes de equipos del instituto…_

Mamori al escuchar que el partido comenzaría dentro de poco, se retiro para reunirse con su amiga animadora.

* * *

 _¡Y... TOUCHDOWN! ¡EYESHIELD 21 LOGRA ANOTAR! ¡Este es un gran enfrentamiento! El marcador esta ahora 19 a 15 a favor de los Enma Fires, al parecer se realizara la patada para el punto extra, que manera de terminar con la segunda mitad del primer tiempo…_

— _Es verdad, ya casi es hora de jugar la segunda mitad, y Hiruma no esta en la banca y no ha respondido mis mensajes…_ —pensó la ojiazul. En ese momento sonó uno de los silbatos de los árbitros, Mamori fijo su vista en el marcador, seguía igual, no había cambiado, después hacia el balón que estaba a uno de los costados de los postes, al parecer no habían logrado anotar. —Suzuna-chan, lo siento, debo ir con los chicos —se dirigió a una joven de tez clara y cabello azulado, utilizando el uniforme oficial de animadoras de la Universidad Enma, Suzuna al oírla detuvo su rutina de animación y enderezo hacia la manager.

—Claro, no te preocupes, me quedare aquí con los muchachos —giro su vista a algunos de los antiguos miembros de los Devil Bats que observaban atentamente el encuentro —En 20 minutos nos vemos de regreso aquí, espero que encuentres a You-nii —expresó con una ligera sonrisa, Mamori reacciono llevando su mano a tocar ligeramente su lóbulo derecho

—Eso espero también yo, espero que tenga una buena excusa para su ausencia —dicho esto fue directo a los vestidores.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ella logro apreciar como los integrantes del equipo se encontraban reunidos en un punto, uno que otro riendo o molesto con quien fuese el centro de atención, lo cual no fue difícil deducir para la manager, quien ya conocía desde hace años aquel "centro de atención", espero un poco para que terminaran de platicar sobre las siguientes jugadas que harían en lo que restaba del partido, cuando finalmente se disipo la pequeña multitud, los jugadores volvieron a tomar sus respectivos cascos y salieron trotando de nuevo al campo, al ver a la manager algunos de ellos "chocaban los cinco" con ella, cuando se retiraron, la joven se acerco levemente al genio estratega, Quarter back de los Saikyoudai Wizards, aunque hubiesen transcurrido años, la apariencia de Hiruma no había cambiado, salvo en la estatura y su condición física, pero su cabello y personalidad seguían siendo lo mismo, se encontraba de espaldas, arreglando su playera, Mamori se acercó poco a poco hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de él.

—¿Dónde estabas, Hiruma-kun? —pregunto Mamori con un leve tono de molestia —¡No atendías a mis llamadas o mensajes! —

—Estaba ocupado con varios asuntos, al parecer no puedo dejarlos ni 30 minutos sin que se vengan abajo, mira que estar 4 puntos debajo del rival. Y no estés jodiendo con eso, si leí tus malditos mensajes, solo que se me hizo innecesario contestar, ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer y decir a esos alcornoques—respondió sentándose en una banca cercana donde se encontraba su mochila, de esta misma, saco su laptop e inmediatamente comenzó teclear, típico de las acciones que caracterizaban al demonio estratega. Mamori al haber oído su respuesta, olvido su enojo y se dirigió al vestidor interior hacia el casillero de Hiruma, donde se encontraba su casco, cuando lo encontró, regreso con el rubio quien seguía analizando sus datos

—Olvidaste tu casco—dijo sentándose al lado de él con dicho objeto en brazos

—Ajá—sin prestar atención, siguió enfocado en la pantalla de su computadora, la castaña observo por un par de minutos lo que estaba realizando, era el nuevo simulador que había adquirido semanas atrás, al parecer obtuvo datos especiales de los últimos récords de los rivales

—¿Estas pensando en alternativas en caso de que no funcione lo planeado? —

—No esta mal tener un plan de respaldo —

—¿Estas preocupado por las habilidades de Sena? —al preguntar esto, Hiruma por un momento dejo de teclear y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro seguida de una leve carcajada

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por ese mocoso? Hay que admitir que tiene sus sorpresas, pero no se te olvide que fui yo quien reconoció el potencial de ese enano, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano kekeke —continuo con su labor en la computadora —Hablando de, aún quedan 10 minutos, quizá puedas alcanzar a saludarlo en los vestidores, acaba de llegar de un entrenamiento en el extranjero y solo lo detuvo para venir a este partido, quien sabe si terminando no vaya directo al aeropuerto, no lo has visto en mucho tiempo, ¿no estas preocupada por él? Tal vez te necesite, "Mamori-neechan" —se burló con su clásica risa, la ojiazul, aunque si le molesto el comentario, no quiso alargar el asunto con la burla de Hiruma, negó con la cabeza levemente, se levanto de la banca y se coloco frente al chico, ya que no le prestó atención a ella, cerro su laptop, obteniendo así la mirada del rubio

—No, no me preocupa, Sena dejo de necesitar de mí desde que decidió convertirse en Eyeshield 21 y entrar al equipo contigo y los muchachos, en ese entonces, yo solo cuidaba de Sena porque creía que era un chico débil y llorón, siempre había sido así desde que éramos niños, tenia que salir en su defensa cuando veía que otros abusaban de él. Pero cuando me entere que él era Eyeshield, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que ese jugador tan confiable y valiente, fuera ese niño que yo cuidaba, fui una egoísta y ciega al no identificar las cualidades que tiene, y ha llegado tan lejos por si mismo, con ayuda de todos ustedes, incluyéndote, Hiruma-kun —el rubio hizo una ligera mueca burlona —Estoy muy orgullosa de él, esta donde esta, gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, además tiene a alguien más a su lado que lo apoya desde siempre, yo ya no estoy en esa posición. Por otro lado, si conozco a alguien que me necesita…—agarro de nuevo el casco del rubio y se coloco en cuclillas con dicho objeto frente a él —Tu eres la persona que me necesita ahora, y aunque a Sena le tengo mucho cariño, no quiere decir que no haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, para ayudarte a derrotarlo, ya que él es ahora nuestro oponente —ante esto Hiruma observo seriamente a la chica y soltó una gran carcajada típica de él después de unos segundos.

—Kekeke, al parecer has madurado en este tiempo, me has dejado sin palabras, jodida mánager —se levantó de la banca, y la ayuda a ella a enderezarse, tomo el casco y lo mantuvo en su hombro derecho como lo hacía normalmente. No dijo nada mas y camino lentamente directo a la salida hacia el campo adelantándose un par de metros, Mamori al no saber que más decir, camino detrás de él con la idea de reencontrarse con Suzuna —Oye —la llamo y ella dirigió su atención a él, Hiruma levanto la mano izquierda, y realizo diferentes señas con su mano —¿Entendiste? —ella sorprendida expreso una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Por eso llegaste hasta ahora? —preguntó, pero solo recibió un silencio habitual del chico, volvió a sonreír al interpretar eso como una afirmación —De acuerdo, le comentare a Suzuna-chan —se alcanzo a escuchar un leve "ke" por parte de Hiruma, quien de nuevo comenzó a avanzar, sin duda, había lados de Hiruma que rara vez salían a la luz, pero, por eso mismo estaban el situación en la que se encontraban, nuevamente, llevo su mano a su lóbulo derecho, acariciando aquel objeto levemente —Hiruma-kun —lo llamo de nuevo ocasionando que se detuviera, camino hacia él un poco para alcanzarlo y cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de él alcanzo a apreciar un poco del aroma varonil proveniente de él, levemente acaricio su espalda, específicamente en el numero 1 reflejada en su playera, llamando con su mente para que voltease, ante esta acción, como si lo hubiese adivinado, Hiruma dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada seria e interrogativa hacia abajo encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña.

Al apreciar que ya tenia su atención, Mamori realizo otras señas con sus manos sonriendo, pero obteniendo la reacción contraria del jugador.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Te dicho malditas veces que yo no creo en nada de esas mariconerías de la suer-! —los ojos del jugador se ensancharon al no poder reaccionar a lo que ocurría en esos pocos segundos, solo logro divisar los ojos de ella cerrados, sentir su mano en su mejilla y sobre todo sus…

—Te veré más tarde… —tomo un poco de aire y lo observo fijamente a los ojos, apretando un poco su agarre contra su mejilla —¡VE A PARTÍRSELA! —exclamo intentando llenar de energía al rubio, sin perder un segundo, se alejo de él, y trotando salió directo hacia la salida dejando a Hiruma ligeramente pasmado por lo que acababa de suceder.

— _Joder, que atrevida se ha vuelto…_ —llevo su mano al centro de su lóbulo izquierdo y acaricio levemente el objeto que se encontraba entre sus otros dos aretes—

 _¡Y estamos de regreso damas y caballeros! ¡En breve reanudaremos el partido! ¡Les tenemos grandes noticias! ¡Se unirá al campo uno de los jugadores más respetados! ¡El Quarter Back de ahora los Saikyoudai Wizards, Hiruma Youchi!_

Al escuchar eso, Hiruma se empezó a colocar el casco, mientras escuchaba a la gran multitud llamarlo.

—Nada mal…maldita mánager, me gusta el trato directo… —chasqueo levemente dejando una sonrisa ladina reflejarse en su rostro, aseguro el casco finalmente y salió trotando directo al campo donde fue recibido por miles de ovaciones y aplausos de parte de los espectadores, siguió hasta encontrarse con su equipo y finalmente lo vio, ahí estaba el enano, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa de orgullo sin quitarle la vista de encima, dio un vistazo rápido hacia las gradas a su derecha y localizo a Mamori de manera inmediata, sus ojos se encontraron al instante, al ver que tenía su atención, levanto su mano derecha, y realizo unas cuantas señas con sus manos — _"Después de ganar, hablaremos de tus iniciativas atrevidas" —_ por supuesto, sin olvidar su sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y burla, como respuesta a esto, Mamori, con un notorio sonrojo, le respondió con dos señas

—" _¡Cierra la boca y gana!" —_ ante esto, Hiruma enfoco su concentración en el juego, se colocó en posición, y al cabo de unos segundos se escucho el silbato que anunciaba la reanudación del partido

* * *

—¡SALUD! —el sonido de los vasos de cristal chocando entre sí se mezclaban entre las emocionadas voces de los antiguos jugadores de Deimon, todos estaban reunidos en una especie de restaurante-karaoke-bar, ya estaba oscuro y el lugar estaba repleto de risas y gritos de estos mismos, celebrando por el reencuentro entre ellos después de un largo tiempo, inclusive, Sena, estaba presente, se encontraba brindando junto con Monta y Yukimitsu, en una mesa al lado de los "Hermanos Ya-ha", quienes conversaban acerca del enfrentamiento y uno que otro detalle sobre el rumbo que habían elegido, Suzuna y Mamori se ofrecieron a ayudar al restaurante en pasar las bebidas y servir la comida, en una mesa estaban sentados Kurita y Komosubi comiendo lo más rápido posible, Natsuhiko se encontraba con Ishimaru cantando una que otra canción al frente de todos, por ultimo Hiruma, el entrenador Doburoku y Musashi sentados en la barra del bar, observando cada mesa, a excepción de Hiruma quien limpiaba una gran arma tranquilamente

—Ha pasado tiempo que no estaba entre tanto alboroto, fue un partido impresionante, Hiruma, lastima que ninguno de los dos ganara —comento Doburoku dando un sorbo a su habitual botella de sake

—Mira que empatar en el último minuto, estuvieron muy cerca —dijo Musashi

—Ke, eso significa, que aún nos queda un camino largo por seguir, tanto para nosotros, como para esos idiotas —pocos segundos después, la castaña se acerco hacia ellos con una bebida oscura y la dejo frente a Hiruma

—Solo para que pruebes un poco, sabes que no es bueno que tomes alcohol durante la semana, pero por esta ocasión te lo mereces después del partido de hoy —dijo al final guiñándole un ojo, recibiendo su típico "Ke" y una sonrisa ladina, la chica regreso a ayudar, pero no impidió que el entrenador y el pateador los hubiesen observado, deduciendo lo que sucedía entre ellos

—Así que finalmente tú y Mamori —comento Doburoku

—Si que es una verdadera sorpresa —prosiguió Musashi, ya que el rubio no negó nada, solo dio un sorbo a la bebida que ella había traído, se percataron que era una afirmación a lo que sospechaban.

En ese momento, llegaron dos sujetos algo pasados de copa, lo que incomodo un poco al Quarter back, ya que fue especifico, que, por esa noche, ese lugar estaba a su nombre

—Este lugar esta lleno… —susurro molesto uno de ellos

—Espera… esa chica de ahí… —señalo el otro con una mirada lujuriosa, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y al final asintieron mientras se acercaban a Mamori, cosa que no paso desapercibida por parte de Hiruma y quienes estaban a su lado

—Si pasa algo intervenimos, espera un poco Hiruma, la dueña no sabe quienes son los que están invitados a este evento, le explicaremos —comento Musashi al ver como el rubio estaba recargando el arma. No fue el único, ya que Kazuki, Koujo y Shouzo también habían notado cierta aura de los sujetos cuando entraron, se quedaron observando los movimientos de ambos, preparándose para interferir en caso de que ocurriera algo. Mamori estaba de espaldas sirviendo algunos platillos en la pequeña mesa de ella y Suzuna sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba en aquel momento.

—Disculpa, jovencita —el mayor de esos dos llamo su atención tomándola por el hombro —¿Trabajas aquí? Si es así, consíguenos una mesa y tráenos una cerveza —

Ante aquello, la joven solo se movió ligeramente, separándose del agarre del sujeto, ante esto, el resto de los jugadores estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría, principalmente Sena y Hiruma.

—No, no lo soy, solo estoy ayudando aquí, como puede ver estoy con mis amigos celebrando en este lugar, esta noche fue reservado a nombre de Hiruma Youchi para los miembros de futbol americano, por lo tanto, ustedes no deberían estar aquí —explico de manera firme y respetuosa, ocasionando que ambos hombres comenzaran a molestarse un poco

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Jugadores de futbol? No deberías estar mezclándote en asuntos tan rudos como ese deporte —coqueteo sonriendo y paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dicho acto molesto tanto al estratega como el corredor — ¿Te parece si vamos a algún lado más acorde para ti? Tal vez, bailar un poco… —su brazo descendió de un momento a otro de sus hombros a su cintura y seguía descendiendo hasta casi llegar a sus glúteos, cosa que no fue ignorada por ninguno en el lugar

— ¡Mamo-!—Sena apenas se levantó para detener a ese par, sin embargo un estruendoso sonido capto su atención y después un alarido grito de dolor por parte del mismo hombre que al separarse abruptamente de la chica, sostenía su muñeca por un notorio rasguño en el dorso de su mano, el resto, impactados por esto, se dieron cuenta que uno de los mezcladores del bar, estaba incrustado en la pared contraria donde se encontraban Mamori y los sujetos. Encontrar al responsable de esto no fue difícil, siguiendo la trayectoria, el exacto punto de alcance y la gran fuerza eran señales obvias que apuntaban al jugador demonio, quien con su pierna cruzada, y una sonrisa amplia se encontraba portando su gran arma.

—Lo siento, se me paso la mano, a la próxima tendré más precisión en mi objetivo. —sádicamente se expresó mirándolos a los ojos, esto fue suficiente para que los dos salieran del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo —Cabrones… —

Suzuna, Monta y Sena se acercaron a Mamori para verificar que estuviese bien, al ella responder que solo fue un pequeño susto, pero que físicamente estaba bien, calmo a los jóvenes. Por un momento, algunas luces que estaban frente al escenario, los cuales iluminaban diferentes puntos de manera aleatoria, en el instante que la castaña se movió levemente, una de estas reflejo con el pequeño arete en su oído derecho, lo cual sorprendió un poco al corredor, ya que nunca había visto a su amiga utilizarlos, ni perforados tenía los lóbulos, y como si de una señal se tratase, Sena por un segundo observo a Hiruma, quien fue víctima de lo mismo, y aunque los demás no se percataron, para el castaño fue más que suficiente atar cabos, sonrió al descubrir esto.

—Mamori —la llamo Sena, al obtener su atención, tomo su mano y camino con ella hacia donde estaban Hiruma, Musashi y el entrenador, algo intrigados por esto, el resto de los miembros guardo silencio, prestando atención a lo que transcurría en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede, Sena? —pregunto algo preocupada la ojiazul al notar que su amigo no la soltaba de la mano

—Hiruma-san —se dirigió al mencionado

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, enano? —pregunto igual que siempre

—Antes de conocerte, siempre estaba siendo atormentado por personas más fuertes y confiadas que yo, me conocían como el chico de los recados, y no podía hacer nada para defenderme, Mamori siempre venía a mi rescate, eso me avergonzaba un poco… —miro a la mencionada por un momento — ¡Pero claro que lo apreciaba, querida Mamori!, lo sigo haciendo, porque sigues mirándome con esos ojos llenos de cariño. En ese entonces, ella y Riku eran los únicos amigos que tenía, sin embargo, cuando entre al instituto y te conocí a ti y a Kurita, mi vida cambio totalmente —observo a sus lados a el resto de los demás y sonrió —Si no fuera porque entre en el futbol americano, no los hubiese conocido a ustedes y no hubiese pasado por tantas cosas juntos, estoy aquí gracias a eso, soy más fuerte gracias a ustedes, estoy donde estoy gracias a cada uno de ustedes, tengo maravillosos amigos e incluso a alguien que nunca dejara de confiar en mí y que estará a mi lado —le brindo una tierna sonrisa a Suzuna, quien reacciono de la misma manera pero con un leve sonrojo —Pero sobretodo, obtuve la capacidad de proteger a las personas importantes para mí, tengo la capacidad de poder devolver el cuidado que Mamori me brindo desde pequeños —

—Sena… —conmovida la manager apretó su mano con la de él

—¿Y a que quieres llegar con esto? —pregunto Hiruma curioso, el corredor, con su mano libre, tomo con cuidado la mano izquierda de Hiruma y la dejo suspendida al mismo nivel con la que sostenía la de Mamori —¿Qué carajos haces…? —

—Gracias por cuidar de mí y los chicos en el Instituto, así como me conoces, yo igual conozco muchos aspectos de ti que admiro, y uno de ellos, es que no importa cómo, tu harás lo que sea necesario para cuidar de las personas cercanas a ti, sé que Mamori estará en buenas manos —con un solo movimiento, dejo reposar la mano de Mamori sobre Hiruma, quien extrañamente no retiro en el momento que el castaño lo soltó —¡Cuida de Mamori, por favor! —con una reverencia exclamo esto, dejando por un par de segundos confundidos e impactados al resto que observaba la escena, después un gran grito de confusión surgió

—¡¿Qué?! —se exclamo al unisonó a excepción de Musashi y Doburoku que lo habían descubierto minutos atrás

—M-Mamori-san…. —las lagrimas de Monta eran notables y seguía en shock

—¡¿Anezaki y Hiruma?! ¡¿Tu sabías?! —pregunto Kazuki a un confundido Jumonji

—¡N-no, para nada! Es la primera vez que escucho algo así —respondió igual de impresionado

—¡H-Hiruma! —los llantos de Kurita surgieron a grandes cantidades tras escuchar la noticia —¡Estoy tan feliz! —

—¡YA CALLATE GORDO! —exclamo molesto el Quarter back, Sena se enderezo extrañado, la mano de Mamori solo reposaba en la palma extendida de Hiruma, no entendía la reacción de todos

— _¿Porque están todos tan impresionados? ¿No nos veíamos como pareja? No es como si quisiésemos ocultarlo, o como si lo estuviese comentado a cada persona, y nuestra relación comenzó hace solo unos cuantos meses, quizá también es mi culpa por no aclarar, pero creí que era obvia sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hiruma… —_ dirigió su mirada hacia él y se sorprendió al observar como Hiruma la miraba seriamente, como si esperase su reacción, sonrió levemente mirándolo a los ojos y descendió su vista a sus manos suspendidas, la apretó levemente y su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de él. Al entender su reacción, Hiruma cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica y entrelazo sus largos dedos con los de ella, la atrajo levemente hacia él, y paso su brazo por el hombro de ella, para que se acomodara un poco en el hombro izquierdo de él—No intentamos ocultar nuestra relación, empezamos a salir hace unos cuantos meses, solo que creí que fui notoria y que todos entendían que salíamos —este comentario lo dirigió mas hacia Jumonji, ya que él pertenecía al equipo de Saikyoudai y no tenia idea de la relación entre ambos

—Se me hace innecesario el tener que hablar sobre lo que yo haga, es un fastidio, les debe importar un carajo. —replicó el rubio, recibió un leve golpe de la mánager y este solo chasqueo la lengua, después se dirigió a Sena—Oye enano, respecto a lo que acabas de decir, me gustan las apuestas y ganar, puedo asegurarte, que la apuesta es muy grande como para fallar —ante esto Sena mostró una amplia sonrisa y agradeció, aunque fue una gran sorpresa para los demás, todos comenzaron a felicitar a sus amigos, sin duda un gran día, que terminaba con una gran noche, especialmente para cierta pareja que en ese momento era el centro de atención, el sonido de la pistola de Hiruma congelo a todos—¡Ya es suficiente, déjense de tanto alboroto!— esto ocasiono cada quien regresara a donde se encontraban momentos antes

—No seas así con ellos —regaño la ojiazul separándose de él.

Hiruma chasqueo la lengua y tomo a la joven de la mano y la llevo a un espacio cercano, pero más privado e íntimo, la coloco contra una pared cercana y sostuvo su peso con su brazo derecho recargándose en dicha pared, ambos rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

—Deberíamos hablar de tus "iniciativas atrevidas" ¿no crees? —se burló mientras le coqueteaba un poco, tomando de la barbilla de la joven con su mano izquierda, se quedó apreciando los ojos zafiros de ella —Me debes algo… —susurro acercándose lentamente

—No te debo nada… además…los chicos…se preguntarán… donde…—replico disminuyendo el tono de su voz poco a poco

—Ya cierra la maldita boca… —sin dejarle oportunidad de contestar, presiono sus labios con los de ella y como respuesta la castaña coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, dejándose llevar por el maravilloso momento que estaban teniendo ambos, ya por fin, dejando sus rumbos separados, convertirse en uno solo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado :))

Le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Aida, quien hizo el favor de realizar el hermoso diseño de la portada, por haber aceptado mis caprichos respecto al diseño de Hiruma, por su rápidez al momento de crearlo, por acompañarme esas noches donde realizabamos retroalimentación y por haber leído este OS, aún sin conocer ningún personaje y mencionar su opinión al respecto,hay muchas cosas por las que le agradezco y principalmente, ella es una de las personas a quien dedico esto. Si lees esto preciosa, tienes un don maravilloso, llegarás lejos bonita, ¡muchas gracias! :)

Aquì dejo el link hacia el IG de ella, para que se den la vuelta ;)

IG: aidahernandez. aabh


	2. Aviso

Hola, este es un breve comunicado para mencionarles que hice una precuela de este fic, al que esté interesado o interesada, se encuentra en mi perfil llamado "Valentine"

Espero sea de su agrado, y en futuros proyectos contar de nuevo con su apoyo :))

—KaryKC


End file.
